Without Existence
by AnimeBestie
Summary: "What do you mean I don't exist?" "What I mean, Miss Kuri, is that you have no records or even birth certificates -neither do your parents." "But that's not possible, Kyoya!" "Apparently it is. And I have every intention of finding out why -and who you really are." -Kyoya x OC. I don't own OHSHC.
1. Introduction

**Hello! I'm AnimeBestie ^.^ Welcome to Without Existence! I'm counting this as my first story, since my other one is just a practice story. Plus, they're written completely different... anyway, I've been planning this story for months, along with a few other stories I won't publish for a long time. This chapter might be a little boring, but that's because it's the introduction and necessary to get over with. So yeah. Don't forget to follow, favorite and review. Especially review! Without Existence Chapter 1:** **Introduction. **

Ayukawa Kuri was sick of moving. She was sick of having to make new friends. And, frankly, she was sick of her family.

I mean, who moves every year, but to a different relative?! It was madness. This time, Kuri and her father Norio were moving in with Kuri's aunt on her mother's side: Ganbe Akuma. An aunt whom Kuri had never met. In fact, each time Kuri moved she met a relative she never knew about.

"Finished!" Kuri yelled. No response. She cleared her throat. "FINISHED!"

"Bring the luggage out front!" Kuri heard a faint voice say. Her dad.

Her uncle, the relative they were staying with, had left to go to a bar of some sort. Norio and his brother couldn't be more different. A long time ago -so long she couldn't remember- Kuri made up the "bad scale," nicknamed the "failure scale." Basically, she rated people on how much she didn't like them. Her uncle was an alcoholic and a drug-addict, level 7 1/2 on the failure scale. Of course there were halves -Kuri wouldn't have it anything more or anything less. Kuri often felt like a half herself, never really fitting in.

As Kuri brought her luggage to the front porch, she thought of her new "home." Of course, only for a year. Whenever her dad decided to join her with his luggage, they would hail a taxi to the nearest airport. Then, they'd be on their way to Bunkyo, Tokyo. Specifically, a red-brick 2 story building that was a block away from a rich school named Ouran Academy. However, Kuri was going to the public school. No way was she going to some girly pink haven for rich bastards. No-sir-e, Kuri decided a long time ago that she wouldn't associate herself with the color pink. She never did forgive her aunt (on her dads side) for that hair-dying incident.

"Hurry up, the taxi is already here." Norio told his daughter, making her jump and bringing her out of her reverie.

"Yes, dad."

:::::::::

Kuri hated waiting. Which was exactly why she hated flying, though the airport was much worse. It didn't help whatsoever that her aunt, Akuma, was late in picking them up. She decided to name people based on their appearances. It was what Kuri always did when she was bored and in a crowded place: make up a name (and sometimes a life story) based solely on their appearance.

There was a tall, maybe around 6 ft. 3 guy who was wearing a black suit with a rainbow tie. He had long blonde hair that was slicked back into a ponytail and red eyes. And expert of dying hair, Kuri could tell his hair was dyed. Seeing how his eyes were red (Kuri was also an expert at contacts, so she knew his eyes were naturally red) she came to the conclusion that he was an albino -so his natural hair color was white. He looked around 30 years old. Kuri decided to name his Shippai, because he looked like a failure. **[Shippai means failure in Japanese, according to google translate.] **I mean, really? Who wears _sneakers _with a _suit?! _Kuri decided not to make up a story for Shippai.

Kuri then saw a woman, most likely around her dad's age (she was also her dad's height) looking around. She had tight black leggings on along with a red tube top that looked two sizes too small. The woman had bright red lipstick, and Kuri could tell her face was caked with unnecessary makeup, even from afar. Her hair was short, straight and was dirty blonde with hot pink highlights. Kuri named her Baishunpu, considering that was exactly what she looked like. **[Baishunpu means hooker, according to google translate.] **

Kuri was just about to make up a story for her when Baishunpu waved. Norio waved back. _No!_ Kuri turned to face her dad so fast that the woman currently heading towards them didn't even have time to blink. "Is _she _Aunt Akuma?!" she asked. Her eyes widened when her dad nodded. _No way in hell am I living with that woman! _"You know, we could always rent our own apartment..."

"Oh, Norio-kun! How nice to see you again!" Akuma purred and hugged Norio, then his daughter. "Is this little Kurako? Look how big you've grown!"

Kuri's eye twitched. "My name is Kuri. Ayukawa Kuri." she corrected.

"Oh, same thing." Akuma said with a wave of her hand. Kuri just sighed. "Anyway, since we'll be living together, how about you call me Mom? I've always wanted a daughter."

_No!, _Kuri wanted to scream. _I don't even want to live with you in the first place! _"No thank you, Akuma-san. I already have a mother." she said politely. Though she was very, _very _annoyed.

Akuma was worse than her uncle! Kuri labeled Akuma as a 9. Kuri never gave anybody a 10. She just didn't. She felt that nobody could be that bad of a person; that nobody could be that big of a failure.

"Well, yes, but your mother's dead. I think you need some sort of mother figure. Don't you agree, Norio-kun?"

_Yeah right, _Kuri thought. _There's no way he would agree to-_

"I agree 100%, Akuma-chan." Kuri's dad said with a smile.

Kuri froze; she certainly wasn't expecting that. _Wait what? Isn't he the one who said looking at me brought him pain because I looked exactly like my mom?!_ "I don't think that's the best idea, considering..." _Hurry up and think of something, Kuri! _"Considering that we're only here for a year. We don't want to get too attached, right?"

"Oh, Norio-kun... you didn't tell her yet?" Akuma asked with a high-pitched voice, pouting.

Norio scratched his head. "Oops. I knew I was forgetting something." he said.

Kuri's eyes almost jumped out of their skull. _No... no, please, please don't tell me..._

"This is permanent! So you'll be staying here until you graduate!" Akuma said, winking.

And it was at that time, reader-san, that Kuri's soul flew out of her body and she turned to stone.

"Oh, and I almost forgot. Since Akuma-chan is rich, you're going to Ouran Academy! The high school division, of course." Norio said, giving the currently soulless Kuri a thumbs up.

"It's great, isn't it? Graduating from Ouran does wonders... especially if you want to get into a good collage." Akuma said, batting her eyelashes at Norio.

Kuri suddenly stood up straighter. "So, per say, if you had a certain occupation you wanted to pursue, Ouran would be a good way to get into a good college which would help you reach your goal?"

"Umm... yes?"

"Perfect!"

:::::::::

The yellow marshmallow was not part of the plan. Not at all. _But then again, _Kuri thought, _plans were never perfect._

Coming into the house, with all it's locks and alarm systems, was torture. It didn't help that the whole ride there Akuma kept insisting Kuri called her 'Mom.' _Like that was ever going to happen._ Kuri called her "Ganbe-san" just to shut her up. Kuri didn't mind the uniform that much, though. She wasn't coming to the school to make friends, despite what others might think. Her education was all that mattered.

Kuri kept repeating that in her head as she put on the yellow dress along with some yellow Mary Janes. Then she looked in the mirror.

Her elbow length pin-straight hair was dyed blonde and curled. She had in blue contacts. Not that blue was her actual eye color. When Kuri was little, her dad wouldn't look at her. She confronted him about it, and he said it made him sad that she looked exactly like her mother and nothing like him. Since that day, she dyed her hair blonde and curled it, so it would look like his. But it wasn't good enough. So when it turned out Kuri needed glasses, she asked for blue contacts instead. That way they had the same eye color too. She became an expert at these things. She dyed the roots of her hair a darker blonde and made her contacts a darker blue so they wouldn't look fake. In her last school, the one she went to when she was living with her level 7 1/2 uncle, everybody thought she was a natural blonde and no one questioned her eyes.

Not that Kuri was proud of it. "Dad, I'm leaving!" she yelled as she opened the front door.

"Good luck at school!" Norio yelled back.

"Don't forget to make friends! ...Both genders are acceptable!" Akuma yelled to her niece.

Kuri rolled her eyes. _What was that supposed to mean?!_

:::::::::

**Done! Please review! I'd really love to know what you think.**

**~AnimeBestie ^3^**


	2. The Blue Jades

**AnimeBestie here, back with a new chapter! I know that it's SUPER late... don't ask. But please forgive me! Many things happened. Happy (early) New Years, and if you celebrate Christmas then Merry (late) Christmas! Thanks to everyone who followed and favorite, and a special thanks to those who reviewed. It's nice to know people like my story, even though it was only the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**::::::::::**

Kuri had completely forgotten about the school being pink. _I guess it doesn't matter,_ she thought. _As long as I get a good education here._

She walked past all the girls who were whispering about her without changing her facial expression. With their polished shoes and hair that was perfectly styled. Kuri bet they never worked a day in their life. _Rich bastards. _"Excuse me." she said as she pushed past a girl to open the school doors. _Lets see... take a left, go straight, then two rights. Yes! I found the office!_

"Name, please." the lady at the desk asked.

"I'm the new student, Ayukawa Kuri." she replied.

"Ayukawa... oh, okay. Here's your schedule. Would you like someone to escort you to your class, or show you around the school?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'll get there on my own." Kuri answered. She'd rather not be shown around by someone rich.

Okay, so all she had to do was find class 1-A. _It would probably be in the hallway on the first floor. _Sure enough, Kuri was right. She slowly opened the door and peeked in. Hmm, it didn't look like the teacher was in yet. She'd just wait outside-

"Hello, new student." the teacher came up behind her.

"EEK!" Kuri screamed, startled, and fell forward into the classroom. Onto the floor. Where everybody saw. _Is there a hole I can crawl into? Or a corner?_

The teacher helped Kuri up, and the first person she locked eyes with was a -wait. _Those eyes... why do they look so familiar to me? Oh well... But now that I think about it, why is she wearing the boy uniform? I guess it's none of my business._

"Please introduce yourself, new student." the teacher said. I still didn't like him.

"My name is Ayukawa Kuri." I said. Seconds ticked by. Seconds became minutes.

"...Ayukawa-san, aren't you going to say anything else? Tell us something about yourself."

"I'm not here to make friends, so please don't bother me. Especially when I'm studying." Kuri said, looking straight at the cross-dresser. _She looks so familiar!_

"Oh. Um, ok. Please sit behind Fujioka-san. Fujioka-san, please raise your hand." The girl raised her hand, and Kuri hid a smile as she sat down.

::::::::::

_Yes! The bell finally rang! _Kuri thought as she picked up her school books and got up from her desk. It wasn't that she disliked school, it was that her classmates annoyed her. Particularly the twins sitting next to Haruhi. They kept making spitballs and passing notes to each other, which was distracting. They would also throw erasers and pencils at the teacher -at one point they even brought out tomatoes! Luckily, Haruhi stopped them before they could do anything drastic. In her opinion, Haruhi was the only sane one there besides Kuri herself. And the girls -oh, the girls! After every single thing the twins did they would scream. One even fainted after the twin on Haruhi's right threw an eraser that it her directly in the forehead. Either way, it was maddening.

As Kuri started walking down the hallway, she thought of things she needed to do. She needed to see if there was a bookstore, for one. "Ayukawa-san! Ayukawa Kuri-san!" she head a voice call out. Thankfully it was only the petite cross-dresser that had yelled her name.

"Yes?" Kuri asked politely, though she was itching to go home and study.

"I apologize for the twins behavior. They can be very... erm, rambunctious. They mean no harm, however. I could tell they were annoying you." Haruhi said, bowing. Well. Kuri certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Oh. Um, it's fine. I just don't really get along well with rich ba -with rich people."

"Rich bastards." Haruhi corrected, surprising Kuri on how fast she was able to pick it up. Kuri made a mental note: Do not underestimate Fujioka Haruhi.

"Yes, that."

"Don't worry, I'm not rich. I'm the only one in this entire school on a scholarship, as far as I know. I wanted to study here to follow the steps of my dead mother. You're not rich, right?"

"Oh. Sorry for your loss. I never knew my mother, if that makes you feel better; she died while giving birth to me. And no, I'm rich. Well, now I am anyway. I just recently moved here, and we moved in with my aunt who is rich and enrolled me here." I explained.

"Oh ok."

"Oh, and do you know if there's a library anywhere in town? Preferably in the town where you live. As I said before, I don't get along with rich people." I said.

"Yeah, it's right over-"

**"Haruhi~"**

"Damn it..." Haruhi breathed before turning around to the direction of the voice. "I better go before they come here and bother you... sorry. I'll show you the library if you're still here after school. I'll be waiting at Music Room #3!" she yelled before running away. "I'm coming!"

Kuri sighed. She'd wait, but not for long. If the club took more than a half hour Kuri would just go home and take up the offer tomorrow.

::::::::::

Akuma smirked while walking up the stairs. Thankfully, Norio didn't know about her secret office. Right now she was just wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt -she was really tired of all those slutty clothes. However, she had to keep up appearances. Akuma walked into her room and straight to the closet on the wall next to her bed. There was a high-tech security lock, and Akuma quickly put in the password: Blue Jades. What else would the password be? She opened the 'closet' door and walked into a rather large room filled with many computers and files.

Every year Norio and Kuri moved, Norio would call Akuma and they would talk for about an hour. Akuma always managed to get Kuri's new school's name and the next day the info was erased. Simple as that. Every year, Kuri's existence was erased -just how they liked it.

"It's good to be back." Akuma had developed the habit of talking to herself after they all split up. Of course, it was all Kuri's fault... but that was a story for another time. A story that was never supposed to happen in the first place. Akuma sat down on one of the chairs.

No one would guess she graduated from Harvard (she was fluent in English; they all were) and was a genius in any subject involving science and math. At anything, really. She was an expert hacker, one of the best in the world -or so they would all say. Especially Shizuko. Shizuko was, after all, their leader. Everyone said so, and they all admired her. They would all willingly die for their 'queen'... and many did.

But back to the topic at hand. Akuma turned to one of the computer's and set to work, typing -hacking- a mile a minute. Hacking was always her job, long before Kuri was born. She started around the time their 'group' was formed, and had gotten better every day. "Erased." Akuma said, satisfied with herself. No one but her could hack a complicated school security system like Ouran's in under 5 minutes.

Oh, how Akuma loved her job. Well, she still had a while anyway to be in her office. She guessed Kuri was at a club or hanging out with a friend since she wasn't home yet, and Norio left to go talk to a friend that used to live in town. What was his name?

Oh, right; his name was Sato Kou, one of Norio's many childhood friends. Norio had actually grown up here; this was also the town where they all met.

Akuma smiled at the memory. Ah, how she missed her old team -and their old ruler, of course. No one would ever forget Shizuko. Shizuko was the one who named them, too.

Them, the Blue Jades.

::::::::::

_The half hour's up,_ Kuri thought, looking at her golden watch that was hidden under her dress sleeve._ I'm out of here. Wait... club activities last 45 minutes! I was waiting here the whole entire time for nothing!_ Kuri groaned, frustrated, and closed her book. She still was confused on why no one had busted her for reading in the hallway. It always happened at her last school.

"What are you doing, Ayukawa-san?" Kuri heard a familiar voice ask. She froze. It was the teacher who startled her into falling into the classroom.

Then she slowly turned around. "I was just... waiting for Haruhi -err, Fujioka-san. Sh -he said to wait for him because he had a club." Kuri said, awkwardly turning around.

"You're going the wrong way!" the teacher said, and grabbed her arm. "Music Room 3 is this way." he suddenly started walking down the opposite hallway, dragging Kuri with her.

"Wait, I didn't want to go to the actual club, I just-"

"Nonsense. By the way, my name is Sato Kou, but you can just call me Sato-sensei," he said, winking, as he dragged me to a big door and opened it up. "Now that I think about it, you said your last name was Ayukawa? Interesting..." he mumbled under his breath.

"Wait! I said that I didn't-"

"Sorry, have to go! Meeting up with an old childhood friend. Bye~"

The doors closed behind her and all was silent -which meant everybody in the room was staring at her. Kuri slowly turned around, then instantly regretted it.

"Kuri-san! What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked.

"The stupid teacher dragged me here after I said I was waiting for you. Apparently he didn't understand that the point of waiting in the hallway reading a book was to not go to this stupid club! No offense, Fujioka-san. Oh, and you can just call me Kuri." Kuri said.

"Then you can call me Haruhi. And no offense taken Kuri, I wouldn't go to this club either." Haruhi replied, and I hid a smile. "After all, the club members besides me are all-"

"Rich bastards?" Kuri asked.

Haruhi giggled, "Now you're getting the hang of it."

Then Kuri noticed the people next to Haruhi. One of them was in a corner growing mushrooms (she didn't even want to know), one was flipping through a book while staring at me, the twins were blushing (I inferred it was because of Haruhi's giggle, which I must admit sounded pretty cute) while their mouths were hanging pen and everybody else in the room just stared.

"What?" Kuri asked, hands on her hips. "It's rude to just stare at people without even saying anything. What kind of club is this?"

The blonde in the corner immediately stood up and walked over to Kuri, dramatically flipping his hair while Kuri rolled her eyes. "This is the Host Club. A club filled with boys who pleasure women-"

"So besides Haruhi you're all male prostitutes?" Kuri asked, curious.

The blonde froze then turned into dust, which the wind (why there was wind in the room nobody knew: the window weren't open) blew away. Once again, Kuri hid a smile.

"What's your name? Who are you?" the one in glasses questioned, staring at her. he seemed... frustrated. Kuri could always tell what was beneath a person, or what they were feeling, with a simple glance. It was a talent of hers.

"Who are you guys, first things first." Kuri said. As he introduced everybody and their "type", whatever that meant, Kuri couldn't help but look at Haruhi again. _She just looks so familiar!_

"I see." Kuri said after everybody was introduced.

"And you are?" Kyoya asked, his eyes narrowed. Then something clicked. "Are you Ayukawa Kuri?"

"Yes." Kuri nodded. He immediately got onto a laptop that appeared out of nowhere and started typing.

"You shouldn't have been here until tomorrow, so I didn't get a chance to get any information yet..." Kyoya mumbled and continued typing.

"What's he doing?" Kuri asked.

"Oh, he's just finding information on you. It's Kyo-chan's thing." Honey, which I found out wasn't an elementary student, said.

"Okay then... Anyway, Haruhi when does your club close? You promised to take me to the library." Kuri spoke up.

"Right now actually." Haruhi said as the hosts all shuffled the girls out of the room.

"Why do you need-"

"-to go to the library?"

**"Are you a bookworm like Haruhi?"**

Kuri tried to hide her smile, but this time it slipped out. "Haruhi, you're a bookworm?" she asked. The twins were a little shocked at their new revelation -Kuri could smile, and it was insanely adorable!

Haruhi just sweat-dropped. "Yeah..."

Kuri started to laugh. All the hosts looked at her; even Kyoya looked up from his laptop. Kuri's laugh was adorable too! -The Hitachiin twins nearly fainted from the shock.

"Well, looks like I found my new best friend!" Kuri said, grinning, as she hooked her arm into Haruhi's and walked to the door. "Later!"

Tamaki blinked. "Did that girl just steal Haruhi away...?" He asked, shocked. How dare she steal Haruhi away from her daddy!

"Think about this way, boss." the twins said, putting their arms on Tamaki's shoulders.

"Kuri looks," Hikaru paused for a second, "_kind of_ girly-"

"-so she might make Haruhi girly!" Kaoru finished. Both of them exchanged smirks.

As Tamaki traveled to his inner mind theatre, Kyoya cursed under his breath. Why the heck couldn't he find any information on Ayukawa Kuri?!

::::::::::

As they walked to a library in Haruhi's town, they discussed occupations. "I've always wanted to be a lawyer." Haruhi said, slightly smiling as if lost in memory. "My mother was a lawyer, and I want to be just like her. Ouran Academy was best for becoming one, so I applied for the scholarship."

Kuri smiled. "I'm actually looking to buy books on psychology. I don't know what my mother did, but I've always been fascinated by the way people think; why they act the way they do. I've wanted to be a psychologist ever since I was little." She paused, remembering how Haruhi looked familiar. "What was your mothers name? Did she have any siblings?"

"My mother was an only child, as is my father. Or, as far as I know anyway. She might've had a sibling or two. Her name was Kotoko." Haruhi smiled with such love that Kuri couldn't help but smile as well.

"I wish I met my mother, so I could have fond memories like you." she said.

"What's your mother's name?"

"Shizuko."

:::::::::: THE NEXT MORNING

Akuma picked up the newspaper. _'Teacher Found Dead'_ it read. She smirked. _'One of Ouran Academy's teachers, Sato Kou, was found dead last night. The police have no leads, however...'_ At that moment Norio walked in.

"Well," Norio started, "I told you I would take care of him." He smirked, looking over Akuma's shoulder to read over some of the paper.

"Are there any more in this area that knew about the Blue Jades or Shizuko?" Akuma asked.

"No."

"Good. After all, we all made a promise -protect your and Shizuko's daughter no matter what."


	3. Unexpected Ambush

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while; I had writers block. Anyway, thanks to all who followed, favorite, and reviewed! It is much appreciated. Also, soon I'll be making another OHSHC story called Unresolved Issues. If you want to know what it's about, just ask. Well, on with the story~**

**Also, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 3 - Unexpected Ambush**

**::::::::::**

Fujioka Haruhi's eyes widened in horror as she read the newspaper. It couldn't be... could it? "Sensei got _murdered?!_" she exclaimed. Her father, who was sitting across from her, nodded. He had the same reaction.

After all, it had always been a safe community. Then someone gets murdered out of the blue? Ranka thought it made no sense. Why now? Why here? There were so many questions, yet so little answers.

"School is cancelled today." Ranka said, sighing.

"I thought it might..." Haruhi trailed off as she read more of the newspaper. "Hmm, that's weird." She said to herself.

Ranka just happened to overhear. "What is?" he asked, intrigued. Was there a lead on who committed the crime?

His daughter shook her head. "No, just something they found. Or, more like something that _didn't _get found."

"What is it?" Ranka asked.

"For some reason, the authorities can't find his cellphone. Also, the keys to his house are currently missing..." Haruhi trailed off again, thinking of something. _'It's as if the murderer was trying to find something, or take something back,' _Haruhi thought, but immediately brushed the thought away. That was crazy. What could sensei have had that was so valuable he had to get killed for it?

::::::::::

"So, where's Kuri?" Akuma asked as she went to the kitchen to make herself some lunch.

"She left, almost in tears. As soon as she heard the news that Kou was dead." Norio replied, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Really? Do you know where she went?" Akuma asked as she got some bread and started to make herself her own sandwich.

"She didn't say who it was specifically, but she said she was going to cool off at a friends house." Norio chuckled, finishing up his sandwich. "It seems she's already making friends. Say... make me another sandwich?"

Akuma rolled her eyes. "Fine. And is that good or bad?"

"It depends on who it is." Norio replied.

"You're always so protective of her." Akuma sighed. "Just let her choose her own friends."

"It... it's not that simple." Norio mumbled. Oh, if only she knew what he had once done.

"Whatever. Also, remind me again why Kou had to die?" Akuma said, changing the topic. Norio never did tell her the full reason, just that he knew something about Shizuko and the Blue Jades that he wasn't supposed to know. "Why was he a threat?"

"Well," Norio started. "He wasn't trustworthy. I took his phone, and he had been texting someone that he had big news and that someone was back in town. I don't know who he was texting, but luckily I got to him before he told the person exactly who it was." '_Lies, all lies. You are lying and you know it.'_

"Oh okay." Akuma said and handed him a sandwich.

::::::::::

_'This doesn't make any sense! How could he be dead?!' _Kuri thoughts screamed all over her head, and she just continued running.

Haruhi and Kuri had walked to Haruhi's house after they went to the library, so she knew where it was. Kuri really needed to talk to someone. As she knocked on the door, she tugged on her bright blond hair. Haruhi opened up the door, and Kuri immediately asked if she could come in.

Eventually the three of them (including Ranka) sat at the table drinking tea. "What did you say you name was again?" Ranka asked. She looked familiar for some reason...

Of course, Haruhi thought she did too the moment they met, but would never admit it.

"My name is Kuri. Ayukawa Kuri."

Ranka almost spit of his tea. "What did you say your name was?!"

Kuri tilted her head, confusion clear in her eyes. Ranka froze, staring at her. "Ayukawa Kuri. Daughter of Ayukawa Norio and Ayukawa Shizuko." She stated.

"Oh." Ranka said, going back to his tea. _'I guess it was just a coincidence.'_

"So..." Kuri started, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "I guess I just wanted some company so I came over here. I mean, my dad doesn't really understand and no way am I staying in the same room as Akuma for too long."

"Ohhhh okay." Haruhi said, nodding. Kuri had told her about Akuma.

"Akuma?" Ranka asked.

"My aunt. She's really annoying." Kuri stated.

"What about your mother?" Ranka instantly regretted it as he saw Kuri wince, and Haruhi just gave him a look.

"My mother died while giving birth to me 15 years ago." Kuri said, looking away.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Ranka said, feeling guily about asking.

Kuri just sighed. "It's nothing. Hey, Haruhi, do you know if there's school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, there is." Haruhi replied.

Kuri frowned. "Great."

::::::::::

"Hello, my name is Kuu Dai and I'm your new teacher." A man looking in his late 30s said as he bowed to the class. The students whispered for a little bit and then class went on.

Haruhi noticed how the twins kept sighing. She also saw how Kuri kept frowning. After all, she wasn't stupid. So when class ended, she opened her mouth to speak but got interrupted.

"Excuse me, do any of you Ayukawa Kuri?" a small voice asked, and the 4 of them whipped around to see a girl with long brown hair and light brown eyes looking at them innocently.

Kuri slowly raised her hand. "I'm Ayukawa Kuri. Is there something you need?"

"M-my name is Sayo. Nice to m-meet you." the girl stuttered as she bowed, in which Kuri looked at her confused.

"Oh. Um, nice to meet you too. As I asked earlier, is there something you need from me?" Kuri said, and Haruhi looked at Sayo closely. She seemed familiar for some reason.

"I just w-wanted to become f-f-friends." Sayo blushed bright red and looked down.

Kuri slightly smiled. "Well, I think that's a wonderful idea. My name is Ayukawa Kuri, and I'm your friend as of now." Haruhi looked at Kuri's face this time. It seemed to be slightly flushed, as if Kuri was embarrassed.

"My name is Sato Sayo, and I g-guess I'm your f-friend as of now." Sayo smiled weakly, and the twins let out a gasp while Haruhi and Kuri's eyes widened.

**"You're sensei's daughter?"** they asked at the same time, then gave each other a quick smile before turning back to Sayo.

Sayo looked down at he feet, twiddling her thumbs together. "Yeah..." she trailed off. Then she started to tear up.

"Oh! Uhh," Kuri panicked; she hated it when people she liked cried. "Let's go to the host club!"

The twins raised an eyebrow while smirking and Haruhi looked at her shocked. "You want to take her to the host club?" she asked.

Kuri nodded. She hoped that the hosts would be able to comfort the girl; for Kuri was no good when it came to emotions. At least, she didn't know how to express them very well. As they all walked towards Music Room #3, Kuri thought of why she'd never seen Sayo before.

::::::::::

She secretly smirked to herself, proud of her performance. They bought it; they thought she was some stupid shy girl! And Sato Kou's daughter, at that. Sayo knew her 'team' would be a little late, but she didn't mind. She might as well have some fun with the crew. Specifically, Shizuko's daughter.

When they finally reached Music Room #3, Sayo once again put on her shy face and forced herself to cry.

"Oh dear! Are you okay?!" the blonde idiot asked Sayo, running up to her. The one with glasses looked at her weirdly then started typing on her laptop. After, of course, staring at Kuri which Sayo found annoying. It was not a stare of love; more like frustration.

"I- I..." as Sayo burst into tears Tamaki made everyone leave the clubroom. He would make this poor princess feel better, and that was that!

Of course, Sayo's tears were fake. _'This'll be easier than I thought,'_ Sayo told herself.

As Kuri explained the situation, Kyoya's glasses flashed.

"Oh, so Sato-sensei was your father..." Honey whispered, near tears himself. "Poor Sayo-chan!" He ran to hug her, but out of habit she dodged his hug with wide eyes, tears immediately gone.

The host club stared.

"O-ohh... I-i'm sorry! Here you are, trying to make me feel better and I j-just..." She started crying once again. This was too easy! She had them wrapped around her little finger, as long as she cried.

But the only one she really needed to have control over was the Ayukawa girl. But, then again, her 'team' should be there soon. they'd take care of it.

"Miss Sayo," Kyoya started, controlling his urge to ambush her with questions, "Do you have any idea why someone would murder your father?"

"Of course! It's all because of those stupid-" Sayo froze. Damn it, she accidentally acted out of instinct! How would she cover this up?! She definitely couldn't continue her sentence. _'Of course! It's all because of those stupid Blue Jades!'_ She couldn't say that at all.

Kyoya's glasses flashed once again. "What was that Sayo-san? Do you happen to know something about your fathers murder?"

Sayo's hands started to tremble. Her 'team' needed to come, and now! Of course, being the daughter of a gang member meant she had to go on missions for the gang only she could do, but being under this freak's scrutiny was NOT on her to-do list! A rival gang, of course. Her real father was part of the 'Silver Crowns.' The rival gang of the 'Blue Jades.' Of course, both gangs broke apart... sort of. Everybody knew that they were all working undercover. They meaning the two top gangs. Even though Blue Jades was always on the top. But now it was different; now the Silver Crowns would crush the Blue Jades using their precious treasure: Shizuko's daughter.

"Well, not really. It's just that on his phone he had a message implying that-"

"His phone was never found." Kyoya interrupted. Shit, they were on to her!

"Actually-" Sayo never got to finish her sentence.

"Who are you?" Kuri bluntly asked, while Haruhi stared blankly at her. Sayo was baffled by this odd group.

"Stupid Shizuko!" I cursed under my breath. If this annoying was never born then-

"Did you just say 'Stupid Shizuko'?" Kuri asked, standing up and narrowing her eyes. "Don't call my mother stupid!"

"No, I said-"

"Level 6." Kuri stated.

The hosts just looked at each other then to Kuri confused while Sayo was even more confused.

"Huh?" Sayo had no idea what the heck that meant. Some type of code word?

"You are a level 6 on my Failure Scale. Or, my 'bad personality' scale."

::::::::::

"Pfft," Haruhi giggled, trying to hold in her laughter. Kuri had said it so bluntly, too! "Aahahahaaa!" Haruhi burst out laughing, not caring the incredulous looks she was getting.

Tamaki and the twins just blushed while Kuri rolled her eyes. They were obviously in love with the girl. "What?" she asked, tilting her head. The twins froze again -not another cute innocent look! Along with Haruhi's laugh, they just couldn't take it anymore and melted into a puddle.

"Y-you said it so bluntly. You interrupted her, too!" Haruhi said, still laughing slightly.

"..." Kuri just smiled awkwardly.

Sayo just looked at the two with disbelief, especially when she noticed Haruhi and expected her closely. "Hey, are you related to Shizuko?"

Haruhi just looked at her weirdly. "No, both my parents were only children."

"Oh." Well, that was a disappointment.

"More importantly," Kyoya started again.

"Who are you?" Kuri finished.

Sayo's palms started to sweat. "Well, I-"

She didn't get to finish because the window suddenly broke and two guys jumped through. One grabbed Sayo while the other one looked around.

Meanwhile, the host club and Kuri had no idea what was going on. "What? Who are you people?!" Hikaru shouted while Kaoru nodded, confused.

"We are here-" the guy paused for dramatic effect, "To take Ayukawa Kuri. Whether she is alive or not."

Kuri froze in fear. Haruhi gasped in shock.

Kuri put her shaky her shaky hands up the her face. "What?!"


End file.
